Midnight Meeting
by tainted3yes
Summary: Pein calls a pissed off Hidan into his office for a midnight meeting. Who knows what can happen late at night...with the Akatsuki leader...in his bedroom. Hidan certainly doesn't. Yaoi--M for a reason


**Yeah, rated M for a LOT of reasons. Swearing, blood, possible bondage, "forced seduction", and well.... It's yaoi, what do you expect? Probably goes by really quickly. I actually wrote this in a private contest between a friend and me. I won. XD Hope you enjoy! Please don't shoot me.**

**WARNING! Tons of yaoi ahead. Last chance to turn back.  
**

_'Stupid fucking leader, calling a meeting in the middle of the night. I swear to Jashin, I'm gonna sacrifice his ass one of these days!'_

Hidan grumbled to himself irately as he walked down the long, twisting hallways of the Akatsuki base. The Leader had called a midnight meeting, but so far, he couldn't see anyone else around.

_'They must already be there,'_ he thought, yawning. _'Fucking goody-goodies.'_

His silver hair was hastily brushed back and messy, his eyes tired and irritated. He wasn't wearing a shirt (did he ever?), just a pair of sweatpants. Yes, _just _the pants. Hint hint. He yawned again and closed his eyes—only to walk into a wall.

SMACK!

"What the fuck!?" He glared at the wall, rubbing his forehead tenderly. "Fucking heathen wall. You're lucky I don't have my scythe with me, or you'd be smashed to shit." He punched the wall for good measure before continuing to the Leader's room.

_'And why is the meeting in that bastard's room, huh? Seriously, what a pain,' _he wondered, finally reaching the Leader's door. He waltzed in like he owned the place and slammed the door behind him so his irritation was obvious to everyone. Pein was seated at his desk on the left, watching him with an infuriatingly amused smirk.

"Ah, Hidan. You're finally here," he stated. He stood and moved closer to the Jashinist, his eyes none too subtly drinking in Hidan's exposed flesh.

Something wasn't right. "Where the hell are the others?" he demanded.

Pein was only a foot away from him now, and he stared down into Hidan's violet eyes with a smug expression.

"No one else is here," he answered. "I only called for you."

Hidan felt his stomach drop at the same time his face heated up with anger. "Why the hell would you do that?" He glared up at Pein and said, "I was asleep! What the fuck is so important it can't wait till tomorrow!?"

In less than a second, Pein had the Jashinist pressed frontward against the door with his arms pinned securely behind him. Hidan stiffened when Pein pressed his whole body up against the smaller man. His violet eyes widened, and he let out an involuntary gasp of shock.

"Oh, Hidan," Pein purred, "such harsh language isn't necessary…"

"W-what the fuck in Jashin's name do you thin y-you're doing, bastard!?" he yelled. He could feel his leader laughing; he tried to press himself closer to the wooden door, but Pein was still flush against his back.

"Whatever I want," he replied, smirking still. "And I must say, I've wanted to _do you_ for quite a while now. Here's the perfect chance." The redhead let his lips taste the skin of Hidan's neck.

"Fuck you!" the Jashinist yelled, squirming.

"Oh, please do."

A strong arm pulled him away from the door and held him close while Pein's other hand journeyed beneath the waistband of his captive's pants.

"H-hey! D-don't fucking touch me, you son of a-! Ahh…"

"Hm…" The Leader gently kissed his shoulder, right where his neck began. "I think you should be…_punished_," he whispered huskily before licking the pale flesh. The hand in Hidan's pants found his manhood and softly coaxed it to life, stroking it with cold fingers. "Such foul language... It's my duty as your leader to…_educate you_…"

Hidan shivered in blissful pain when the Leader bit his neck so hard he drew blood. He felt him lick it away like a vampire and resisted the urge to shiver. Pein pulled away and turned the shorter man around before he slammed him up against the door again. Hidan could see his own blood painting the Leader's lips. Pein's tongue darted out to taste it, and Hidan couldn't help himself.

It _excited_ him.

Pein smirked mischievously at his captive and brought a finger to the wound, coating it in crimson blood. He painted a trail from his chest to his waistband, in love with the lust clouding Hidan's eyes. He pressed his lips against the silver-haired man's in a chaste kiss before he moved them to his chest.

He cleaned off the blood with his tongue, moving steadily downward… Meanwhile, his hands massaged the growing bulge in Hidan's pants.

"A-ah… L-Leader, what the hell-?"

"Pein."

"…Huh?"

The redhead stood up and grabbed Hidan's arm forcefully. "My name is Pein. _That's_ what I want you to scream when you're writhing in pleasure on my mattress."

Then the most remarkable thing happened. Hidan blushed. "Y-you think you're so fucking great?" he mumbled, glaring to the side from embarrassment.

Pein smirked. "Yes."

Before Hidan could retort, he was dragged roughly to the taller man's bed. Pein pushed him down on to the mattress and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. He pinned Hidan's wrists together above his head and bent down to whisper seductively in his ear.

"Let me show you just how _'fucking great'_ I am."

In one swift movement, Hidan's pants were tossed to the floor, leaving him bare. Hidan tried to protest, but Pein wouldn't have it. He silenced him with a brutal kiss, his metal piercings digging into his captive's soft lips.

While Hidan was distracted, his leader created a shadow clone. The clone stood at the head of the bed and kept Hidan's wrists pinned down. Pein pulled away and admired his handiwork; Hidan was panting and flushed, his lips swollen and parted. He glanced up at the clone, which stared down at him intensely. He looked back at the read Pein to find him shedding his Akatsuki cloak. Hidan squirmed on the soft sheets, feeling too vulnerable for his liking.

"Who would've guessed," Pein began, his shirt flying through the air to land messily on the floor, "that my arrogant little Hidan is so _shy_?"

Hidan snickered and said, "Yeah, right. With a body like mine? I _know_ I'm sexy."

Pein chuckled at him. "Could it be, then," he wondered aloud, kissing a trail from his uke's jaw to his neck, "you've never done this before?"

"Of course I have!" Hidan defended. Pein looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "I-I'm just…usually on top, and after I fuck someone, I kill them!"

"Ahh," Pein smirked. "But now _I'm_ in control, Hidan," he stated, voice low and seductive. "I'm going to touch you, taste you, and _take _you; and there's nothing you can do but enjoy it."

To emphasize the point, he spread Hidan's legs and took the entirety of his manhood into his mouth. Hidan gasped and closed his eyes. The clone holding him down leaned close to whisper in his ear.

_"I can't wait to be inside you,"_ it stated while Pein's tongue wrapped around his throbbing member. _"You're going to scream my name and beg me for more…"_

The clone reopened the bite mark on his neck, lapping up the blood eagerly as his captive let out a quiet moan of pleasure. He bit more of the soft skin, each wound bringing new sounds out of the uke's mouth.

"Oh…f-fucking Jashin, a-ah! Le… Leader…"

"Call my name," the clone growled, biting harder. The pleasure in Hidan's stomach was building; Pein fondled the rest of his uke and rejoiced in his submission.

"P-_Pein!_ Holy fuck…" Already he was writhing, just as the taller man said he would be. "Y-you're… damn it, I—oh!" Hidan opened his eyes and stared down into Pein's, his face flushed and body shaking.

Just as he was getting close, Pein's mouth left and kissed a trail up to Hidan's lips. The latter made a noise of protest, to which the former merely grinned. He forced his tongue inside Hidan's mouth and deepened the kiss, his eyes never once leaving his captive's. The clone vanished silently.

"I'm not through with you yet," Pein mumbled against his lips.

He grabbed Hidan's right hand and gently slipped it inside his pants; the silver-haired man smirked and wrapped his hand around the neglected manhood. Intense gray eyes stared powerfully into excited violet ones. Hidan swallowed and slowly moved his hand, felling up the soft skin of Pein's erection.

"Your damn pants are in the way, L-…Pein," he stated.

"Is that your way of asking me to remove them?" he teased.

"Shut up…" After a moment, he added, "…and yes."

Pein couldn't help but laugh, and another blush dominated Hidan's face. The redhead tugged off his pants and boxers and tossed them to the floor with everything else, leaving himself just as exposed as his subordinate.

Hidan couldn't help but peek at the Leader's body, though he pretended not to care. Pein, however, would not be fooled so easily. He placed Hidan's hand back where it was and tugged it up and down, setting a slow pace for the religious man to follow.

"Go ahead, Hidan," he purred, pulling him closer. "I know what you want. _Do it._"

He didn't need to be told twice. Hidan roughly bit into Pein's shoulder, drawing more blood than his seme had without a doubt.

"I want you to fucking _bleed_," he growled, red liquid dripping off his lips as his nails pierced the skin of Pein's arm. He pumped his leader harder; the blood rolled down Pein's torso to where the uke's hand was working. Hidan eyed the blood-covered appendage with interest.

He stared straight into Pein's eyes and demanded, "I want you to fuck me."

What kind of leader would he be if he didn't care for his subordinates' wants and needs? He threw Hidan down on his stomach and spread his legs; he made sure his manhood was fully coated in blood before he plunged into Hidan's opening mercilessly.

The Jashinist cried out in a mixture of agony and pleasure as his seme thrust into him repeatedly. His backside was on fire, and it felt like he would split in two—but the pain only aroused him more. Hidan reached down to touch himself, to relieve the throbbing in his manhood; but before he could, the clone from before came back and pinned his hands to the bed, smirking sadistically.

"A-ah! That's-ngh!-so fucking cr-ruel, Pein!" he complained, his eyes clenched shut.

"I can't help it," he replied, panting slightly. "You…look so adorably _arousing_ when you're so helpless…"

"Fucking prick."

"I try."

After a few more harsh, well-aimed thrusts, Pein released inside his captive with a quiet moan, his seed mixing with both men's blood. He pulled out and laid beside Hidan, watching how he squirmed and panted. Pein rolled him onto his back, grinning darkly.

"It looks like you're not quite finished yet, hm?" he commented, stroking the tip of Hidan's member.

Hidan moaned, his face flushed and his eyes clouded over with desire. "Fucking…bastard."

"You know, if you ask nicely, I might consider helping you out."

Hidan grumbled a little and made eye contact, his chest heaving. "Pein…fuck, Pein…_please_… Damn it, I need…ngh…y-you…"

The hand around his manhood tightened; he ran his hand up and down the uke's length, his other hand painting with the blood on his stomach. Hidan gasped and writhed in pleasure, his movement restricted by the clone.

"Ah! Shit. Please, Pein, f-faster!" he moaned.

Pein was happy to oblige, since his subordinate was being so polite. He forced Hidan's legs apart, using his own to ensure the man couldn't move an inch. His hand was hot and firm as it stroked him to climax. Hidan came and loudly moaned his leader's name. When it was over, the clone disappeared again, but Hidan didn't have the energy to move. Pein lied down beside him and draped the blankets over their sweating, blood-stained bodies.

He wrapped his arms around the silver haired man, letting Hidan's head rest on his chest. Pein gently stroked his silver hair, lulling him into a peaceful state.

"I'm not a damn woman," he mumbled. "I don't need to cuddle."

Pein smirked. "But you enjoy it." Hidan's face tinged with pink. "Sleep. You're tired."

Even as he said this, Pein's hand was traveling down Hidan's stomach and back to his flaccid member, his eyes watching the other's face intently. The painted blush darkened, and the uke's eyes clenched together.

"I-I won't be able to sleep with y-you…" he sighed in ecstasy. He pushed his hips closer, but Pein would not stroke harder or faster. The Jashinist's heart rate sped up.

Pein leaned in to whisper, "Be sure you dream about me tonight, Hidan." He dug his nails softly into the skin; his subordinate gasped, as expected. He kissed the panting man and gently bit his bottom lip before he pulled away.

"A-arrogant… Oh, fucking Jashin!"

Hidan rolled on top of Pein and kissed him passionately, his hands fisting in soft, orange hair. Pein accepted the challenge and thrust his tongue into the man's mouth, amused by his newfound dominance.

Hidan pulled away grinning. "Now it's my turn to fuck _you_ senseless, _Pein,"_ he growled seductively.

Oh yes, Pein loved that idea. Especially when Hidan slipped beneath the covers and went down to taste his leader's now throbbing erection.

"I…ngh, I should c-call these meetings…more often," he gasped out.

**The end.**


End file.
